


Maybe She Was

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says it like it’s a dirty word, even though it’s his life and profession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe She Was

“Pirate.” He says it like it’s a dirty word, even though it’s his life and profession. Maybe he expects her to recoil in disgust or deny the claim. She doesn’t. She lets it hang in the air, like the kiss, like everything.

She swallows, moving the barest inch closer to him. A few years ago she’d have never have thought herself capable of condemning a man to death or of cheating on Will. Now, she had done both and there was no taking it back.

She turned, leaving him to his fate.

Maybe he was right, she was a pirate.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #28: Drabble a Day (Prompt: pirates) at http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
